


In-Flight Entertainment

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Annoying Passenger, Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Bonding solely via eye contact over that annoying person on our plane that we’re both slowly becoming more and more exasperated about au</p><p>In which the only thing keeping Dean sane on his flight to California is the silent bonding with the guy in the window seat over how annoying the woman between them is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Entertainment

Dean tilted his head back against the headrest and sighed. As if flying wasn’t already the worst, he was currently dealing with the most annoying woman in history sitting next to him. He hadn’t wanted to fly in the first place, but he lived in Kansas and his brother in California, and Sam insisted that Dean fly out for his wedding instead of driving like he usually did. As soon as they landed in California, Dean was going to murder Sam, wedding or not.

The woman next to him chattered on, oblivious to Dean’s annoyance. She looked to be about forty, with dark hair and deeply tanned skin that looked unnatural to him, and she was wearing dark jeans, a leopard print blouse, and strappy gold sandals. She had started talking before she even sat down and hadn’t so much as paused since. He wasn’t even sure who exactly she was talking to. Dean had chosen a middle seat for the flight because he hoped he’d be slightly more relaxed if he didn’t look out the window and see endless sky, but now he was wedged in between her and a loudly snoring man on his other side. He had been so freaked out about flying that he had completely forgotten to bring a book to read or something else to do (not that he would’ve been able to concentrate anyway with her there) and so was stuck listening to her endless stream of useless information. He had lost track of how many different subjects she’d covered so far. His only relief was the man on the other side of her in the window seat. The man had rumpled dark hair and ocean-blue eyes and a sinfully deep voice, and if Dean weren’t sitting in an airplane simultaneously battling his fear of flying and instinct to shut this lady up by any means possible, he would’ve been flirting shamelessly. That was not the case though, so he was forced to sit and endure the woman instead, and unfortunately, no amount of Metallica he hummed could drown her out.

Dean checked his watch. Half an hour. They had only been in the air for half an hour of an almost four-hour flight. He’d survived the first part of the flight from Kansas City to Dallas, but this one, from Dallas to San Francisco was twice as long. He groaned quietly and leaned back in his seat. Sammy was going to pay deeply for this.

“…So I told her, ‘Lindsay, you cannot expect me to wear _that_ to a wedding for heaven’s sake!’ God, it was horrible. Who dresses their bridesmaids in black anyway? But _she_ said…” Dean heard a snort coming from the other side of the woman. He glanced over and saw the man at the window trying to hold back a laugh. The man looked at Dean, who found the laugh infectious even through his unease. Dean mimed back an exaggerated talking face and the other man’s laughing grew harder. The woman droned on, oblivious to their amusement.

For the next half hour of the flight, Dean and this man made faces at each other over the woman’s head. At one point, something she said was too much and Dean let out a loud snort that he managed to somewhat disguise as a cough.

“Something funny?” The woman finally actually looked at Dean to see his reaction and Dean hid his amusement immediately.

“Uh, no,” he said, and she gave him a suspicious look before starting her endless monologue again. On the other side of her the other man was in quiet hysterics laughing at her and Dean, and Dean jokingly gave him a dirty look.

As the flight continued, Dean and the other man gradually began mouthing things to each other over her head, almost having a real conversation, but one with more charades and confused glances. He learned that the man was on his way to California to visit his parents, and that his brother and sister were flying out too. Surprisingly, Dean found himself forgetting to be afraid of the fact that he was 35,000 feet above the ground and instead enjoying the odd, but pleasant, company of this man.

When the plane finally landed, he retrieved his carry-on from the overhead bin and exited the plane. When he stepped into the jet bridge, he let the annoying woman pass him (she was now on her phone) and let the other man catch up to him. The man smiled and they walked through to the gate in silence. When they were finally in the terminal and out of the way of other people, Dean paused.

“Dean Winchester,” he said, offering his hand for the other man to take.

“Castiel Novak,” the other man replied. “But call me Cas.”

“You know, Cas,” Dean said, deciding to take a chance. “I hate flying. It scares the crap out of me and that women sure as hell didn’t help. But you managed to make it bearable. Can I buy you a drink?”

Cas smiled. “Gladly.”

Dean hesitantly took his hand and led him to a nearby airport bar. As they sat and enjoyed beers and each other’s company, Dean watched several texts from his brother come in.  _Where are you, Dean?_  said the first one, and then,  _I know your plane landed_  and  _Seriously Dean, it can't have been that bad._ Dean smiled sent Sam a quick reply before putting his phone back in his pocket. He had more important things to do and Sam deserved it.

_Guess you'll just have to wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
